Clintasha Song Drabbles
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: A collection of ten song-based Clintasha drabbles.


******I did the challenge of writing ten song drabbles within the time that those ten songs played, and this is (part of) what happened... Enjoy!:)******

* * *

**1\. I Do – Mark Willis – Clint/Natasha - 120**

It had taken them darn long enough to get here, Clint decided, taking Natasha's hands in his own as he repeated the vows that the minister read to them.

He had waited for so long to say these words, and now here they were, coming out of his mouth, "I do."

For so long, he had just been a robot for SHIELD, taking orders and bringing down marks as he was ordered, but then Natasha had come along, and for the first time in forever he had made a different call.

He had felt something for the first time in forever, and he couldn't kill the person who had brought this on. Even then he had loved her too much.

**2\. You'll Think of Me – Keith Urban – Clint/Natasha – 146**

She was gone; that much Clint registered even in the early morning light when his alarm went off. He groaned, slamming his alarm off and pulling the covers back over his head to try and get a little more sleep.

He and Natasha were both better this way, he tried to convince himself. They hadn't worked as a couple, and he was going to be better without her as her girlfriend. His life would be better if he didn't have to contend with all of her baggage.

But she would think of him, he knew. She would dream of him and wish for his hoodie that she would forever wear – the one that was now flung into some far nether region of his closet where her clothes had been.

He would get better – he would _be _better without her here – but she would think of him.

**3\. Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton – Natasha/Clint - 147**

Natasha had fallen hard – very nearly too hard – for the hardened man who had spared her life. And that was even before he had started opening up to her, before she had started giving him pieces of herself.

Clint was the first guy in a long time who she allowed to touch her with any romantic intentions when it wasn't for the sake of a mission. He had given her a measure of humanity again, and allowed her to dream, to believe in something good again.

He had never really been just another guy to her, and she could see no day with him as just another day. They lived a life together – as extraordinary as their lives seemed – allowing one another to be just the wounded souls that they were inside. Even so, he had always been and would always be a superhero in her eyes.

**4\. Lucky Man – Montgomery Gentry – Clint/Natasha – 151**

Clint was in a bad mood, but he knew that the reason for it was pathetic, so he didn't feel like explaining it to anyone. Natasha noticed anyway, of course, and asked him about it.

She settled on the couch beside him, running a hand through his hair as she inquired, "What's wrong, babe?"

"My Hawkeyes lost their game," he pouted.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said, feigning sympathy. "But you've still got a good life you know."

And he did know. There was supper being made thanks to Pepper at right that moment. He was in good health and his equipment had decided to start working for him again after last week's glitches. To say nothing of the fact that he had the love of the woman beside him.

Yeah, truth be told, when his bad days were days like today, they weren't really all that bad.

He was a lucky man.

**5\. Some People Change – Montgomery Gentry – Clint/Natasha – 101**

Clint was known as one of the most unshakable agent in SHIELD. A soldier through and through, who could carry out orders like no one else. But then there came that that one mark that he didn't shoot.

Natasha came to SHIELD with a reputation as a ruthless manipulator. A heartless seductress and an undetectable actress. But there was that one man to whom she had shown the true Natasha.

And little by little they were changing each other more and more every day. After all, falling in love with someone did tend to soften even the most heartless of people.

**6\. I Can Love You Like That – John Michael Montgomery – Natasha/Clint - 142**

Clint _knew_ that Natasha didn't believe in fairy tales. She'd been trained to be the princess who could steal away a man's breath and good senses with just a glance, but underneath the gorgeous exterior was someone who thought of herself as more of a servant of SHIELD.

And she didn't believe that there was a prince charming who could come rescue her, either. After all, if Clint, the one man she'd ever really trusted, was the one who had brought her _into _SHIELD, why would he try to get her out?

But after SHIELD fell apart, he did just that, dragging her out of the country and building a new life for her – for _them _– where he made sure to do something that even she had thought he wasn't capable of and treat her like the princess _he _thought she was.

**7\. Realize – Colbie Caillat – Clint/Natasha - 180**

Natasha was so untrusting that sometimes it hurt Clint. He didn't want it to, and he didn't mean for it to hurt him any more than she meant for it to. But, really, after all this time they'd spent together, couldn't she just realize that he was on her side and always would be?

And it was more than that, too, for him. He was in love with her.

It had taken time for them to get to the point where they were at ease with one another, but he'd realized long ago that there really was no one else in the world that would put up with all of his problems, just like he put up with hers. Things were never really simple in their lives. They were a broken match, but their cracks made them fit together like the most confusing of jigsaw puzzles that when you suddenly looked at it from a different angle, it all made sense. If only she would look at them from the angle he saw them from. If only she would just realize…

**8\. Even If It Breaks Your Heart – Eli Young Band – Natasha/Clint - 122**

A lot of people honestly didn't realize that Natasha still had dreams of her own – ways she wanted her life to go some day. Dreams that seemed more and more unattainable the longer she lived in SHIELD's shadow.

In the very deepest parts of herself, she still daydreamed sometimes about having that perfect white picket fence with the dog, the house with shutters, a couple of kids, and the husband who would love her forever.

Here recently, that husband in her daydreams had started to look a disturbing lot like Clint, even though she knew he would never think of her in that way. But she kept on dreaming that daydream anyway – even if it did put another crack in her heart.

**9\. Everything Is Fine – Josh Turner – Clint/Natasha – 148**

There were a lot of days when Clint honestly hated his job. With a job like "assassin" it was almost guaranteed that you were going to have a bad day every once in awhile. Only thing was that his bad days generally constituted ending up in the hospital.

This, of course, was one of those times, he realized, blinking his eyes blearily up at hospital lights as he came slowly out of his stupor, already thinking up a stream of curses.

And then, from the chair right beside his hospital bed, "Hey there, handsome."

Natasha was there holding his hand.

From farther away, against one of the walls came, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Legolas."

And Clint couldn't help it. He smiled, because in moments like this – hospital or no, with his team rallied around him – everything was fine no matter what was going on.

**10\. Treacherous – Taylor Swift – Natasha/Clint – 139**

Their lives were, if nothing else, precarious. It was dangerous to get this attached to a coworker, and they both knew it. They had always danced on the line between best friends and something more, but right now they were _right there_, getting ready to cross that line for real, irreversibly so.

Natasha had heard herself ask him to stay with her that night after their latest _truly _bad mission – to really be with her – and he'd stayed. Now they were curled together in her bed, Clint whispering her name into the darkness, giving her one more chance, asking her if she was _sure_, with her saying that she was.

This was treacherous. It was dangerous. It was _everything_ – and she liked it. It wasn't safe, but neither was anything else in their lives, and this was _worth it_.


End file.
